KA Love is tough when you're a Princess
by Greengirl2011
Summary: This is a KA fanfic about how love can be difficult when you're a princess in love with a pilot who loves you back but doesn't believe he's worthy of you.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter to my fanfiction about Keith and Allura from Voltron. Whether the characters look like they did in the old show or the new show is up to you. I feel this first chapter is kind of sad but I promise if you keep reading onto the next chapters they will be better. **_

_**GG11**_

Allura sat quietly on her bed as Nanny shouted viciously at her. She was totally oblivious to what Nanny was trying to get through to her. Allura had been out till midnight the last night with Keith, which was what Nanny was so upset about.

It had been an innocent walk that the two of them had gone out on. At least innocent is how it started.

The entire conversation she and Keith had shared echoed in her mind as Nanny continued the pep talk. They had discussed their feelings for each other. How their love would never come to an end.

Allura had been waiting for that moment ever since she and Keith had met. The image of his handsome face appeared in her head. His blue eyes twinkling as he said he loved her.

"Allura! Allura! ALLURA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Nanny shouted at the top of her lungs bringing Allura back to reality.

Allura sprang from her seat startled and exclaimed, "I…I'm sorry…I-"

"What kind of a world do we live in?" Nanny sobbed. "The princess doesn't even listen to her caretaker. Why princess? Why would you do this to me?"

Nanny slumped down onto her knees resting her head on Allura's lap weeping bitterly.

Allura rolled her eyes.

"It's…o…k," she said patting Nanny on the back.

"No it's not princess!" Nanny sniffled.

Allura glanced at the clock. They had been in her room for over an hour and she was starting to get hungry.

"Nanny, don't you think-"

"What on earth urged you to do something like this?" Nanny sobbed.

"It wasn't that bad," Allura said.

"Wasn't that bad? You almost kissed him!" Nanny cried.

Allura slipped off the bed setting Nanny down softly and said, "Nanny, I don't know what you're so upset about. Keith is-"

"A fighter pilot!" Nanny practically shouted. "He is not of royal blood. Therefore, it is not permitted for the two of you to be anything but friends."

"Nanny-"

"I don't want to hear another word about this!" Nanny growled. "Understand!"

"But I love him. I-"

"Not another word!" Nanny exclaimed and with that she turned around leaving Allura standing speechless.

Keith stood silently staring into space through the large window. He had been doing so for the past hour thinking of what he had said to the princess the last night.

It was true; he loved her and would give his life for her but he was only a fighter pilot. He wasn't worthy of her. He longed to hold her tightly just like he longed to place a ring around her finger, but he knew that was only a fantasy. A fantasy that he didn't think would ever come true.

He wished the last night would have never happened. For one, Nanny wouldn't be hamming the poor princess with her words and possibly wouldn't be out to get him, which he knew she was.

Hearing footsteps approaching Keith hurried himself away from the window and hastily swung open a small closet door. After leaping inside, he closed the door franticly. He then placed his ear against the door listening carefully.

"I have to admit, you've out done yourself with the new technology you installed on the lions," Keith heard Lance's cheerful voice say.

"Well you can thank king Alfor for leaving the blue prints for it behind," Pidge's voice came next.

Keith sighed in relief. He had honestly thought it was Nanny coming with a chainsaw ready to teach him a lesson.

He began opening the closet door to see his two friends standing there.

"WHAT THE FRICK!" Lance exclaimed startled by the closet door suddenly opening.

A smile made its way over Keith's face.

"KEITH!" Lance exclaimed angrily. "What the heck!"

"I thought you were Nanny," Keith said shrugging.

"Nanny?" Pidge asked. "What did you do to her?"

"Since when does a sixty year old woman scare a "tuff" fighter pilot like you?" Lance asked smirking.

"Don't tell me you've never hid in a closet from her," Keith said.

Lance frowned thinking back to the hundreds of times he had hid in the very closet Keith had just come out of from the old woman.

"Never mind that," he said crossing his arms. "You have to check out the new technology Hunk and Pidge just installed in the lions."

"Already checked it out," Keith said. "Well done Pidge."

"Thank Hunk. He did most of the work," Pidge said.

"We should probably practice with it before Lotor decides to strike again," Keith said.

"We might have to do it without the Princess," Lance said. "Nanny's been scolding her for the past hour. She's practically trapped in her room."

"What is that about anyways?" Pidge asked.

"Beats me," Lance said.

"It's nothing," the three guys suddenly heard Allura's voice say from behind them.

"You're free!" Lance said. "Let's go round up Hunk so we can get some practice time in."

Pidge followed him out as Keith stayed behind staring at Allura.

"Keith," Allura said smiling, "I'm so sorry about Nanny. She makes me so mad sometimes!"

Keith peeled his eyes off the beautiful princess and turned to face the window.

"Allura, I," he sighed. How was he supposed to tell her he wanted to remain friends after what he had said the last night?  
>"What is it Keith?" Allura asked making her way up to him placing her hand on his shoulder.<p>

Keith turned around to face her once more taking her hand in his.

"I think…I think it would be best if we remained friends," he said immediately regretting his hasty words.

Allura stared at him for a moment and then glanced down at the floor.

"Keith please, Nanny is-"

"Nanny is right," Keith said. "I'm just a fighter pilot and you're a princess."

"Keith wait!" Allura called after him as he exited the room.

2


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here's chapter two. I just want to say that I do take suggestions if the suggestion fits my story. So if you have a fun idea please don't be afraid to say something. I hope you enjoy!**_

Lotor sat quietly on his throne. He was aboard his large vessel followed by a massive drule army. He and Hagar had been plotting for weeks how they were going to destroy Voltron and take over Arus once and for all. Now they were on their way to the small planet ready to give it everything they had. But the first thing Lotor was planning on doing was to kidnap the princess. Even though Hagar hadn't agreed to it, Lotor was going to do it anyways

Hagar had begged him not to attempt something so stupid but as we all know, Lotor isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Sire, we should be approaching Arus in 14 hundred hours!" a drule soldier suddenly interrupted Lotor's next disgusting thought that only he would think.

Glancing irritated at the soldier he ordered, "Prepare my ship. I'm going the rest of the way by myself."

The soldiers glanced up at the prince in confusion.

"Um…Sire, if you don't mind explaining-"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Lotor almost shouted.

"Yes, of course," the same soldier who had spoken earlier said.

"What are you standing around for? Go prepare my ship!" Lotor ordered.

Following the orders of their terrifying prince, several soldiers shot forward to do as he said.

Lotor reclined back into his throne unimpressed with the soldiers.

"Fools," he grunted.

By saying the word "fools" he reminded himself of the Voltron Force. The Image of his arch rival popped into his head; Commander Keith, pilot of the black Lion.

Lotor shook the commander's aggravating face out of his thoughts and concentrated on a more charming individual.

The beautiful face of Princess Allura, pilot of the blue Lion, filled his mind. A small smirk spread across his blue lips. He knew for a fact that, that day was the day he would capture her. He just knew it.

Soaring by a large mountain at full speed, the black Lion looked magnificent as ever. Following behind in their usually arrow shaped positions were the rest of the Lions.

"How's the new monitor reading?" Hunk asked Keith.

"It's reading," Keith replied. "But I'm not getting any readings from black's right leg."

"I'll take a look when we get back," Pidge said.

"So who's ready to form Voltron?" Lance asked in his usually jolly way.

"Let's do it!" Keith exclaimed. "Ready to form Voltron! Activate Interlocks! Dinathers connected! Infracells up! Magathrusters are go!"

"Let's Go Voltron Force!" the pilots shouted in unison.

The five Lions soared towards the sky as black Lion formed the center, yellow and blue lions formed the legs and green and red lions formed the arms.

The large robot gleamed brightly as it landed with a thunderous crash on Arus's large mountain range.

"Everything Alright Princess?" Keith asked. "You were a little slow on take off."

After a moment of no response Keith asked, "Princess are you there?" A little worry in his voice.

"Lance, tell the commander that blue lion is fine and that I'm not talking to him," the Princess's aggravated voice came through the speakers.

Arching an eyebrow Lance said, "Um….Keith, blue lion is-"

"I heard her!" Keith snapped. "Princess come on, I-"

"Lance, tell the commander that I'm cutting communication with him," the princes said.

"Um…Keith, the princess is-"

"I know Lance!" Keith shouted. "Princess please I don't need this."

"She cut communications with you Keith," Pidge said. "She can't hear-"

"I know Pidge," Keith grunted.

"What is up with you two?" Lance asked.

"Yeah seriously what gives?" Hunk agreed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Keith said.

After the five pilots had returned their lions back in their hiding places Keith found himself running after Allura frantically trying to get her to talk to him.

As he followed her back into the castle he exclaimed, "Allura as your commander I order you to stop right where you are and listen to me!"

"You are the commander of the voltron force and you are no more than that!" Allura finally retorted back whirling around to face him. "So I suggest you address me as princess from now on!"

Keith took a step forward and pleaded, "Princess please, don't do this. It wouldn't work out and you know it!"

"Just because Nanny-"

"I'm not going by what Nanny said!"

"Then why-"

"I am a fighter pilot! You are a Princess and-"

Keith couldn't have finished his sentence if he wanted to. Allura's pained expression sent a bullet right through his heart. He held in the urge to wrap his arms around her and comfort her as she glanced down at the ground, tears well on their way.

"And I'm not worthy of you Allura," he finished softly.

She shook her head and then turned to leave the room but before she had gone through the door she turned around and said, "I can wait…for you to realize that you are worthy of me."

Keith nodded his head and said, "I doubt there will be a day like that princess."

Glad that the only thing he had forgotten to do was place the scanner into the right leg of the black lion, Pidge placed the small devise into its rightful place.

"Find anything else?" he asked Hunk who had been scanning the lions for anymore mistakes.

"So far so good," Hunk answered from inside the red lion's interior. "How's black?"

"He should be fixed up and read to go in five, four, three, two, AAAAAAA!" Pidge shrieked leaping away from black lion.

"Pidge, what's wrong!" Hunk shouted into his speakerphone.

"Black Lion just shocked me!" Pidge exclaimed rubbing his arms.

"Shocked you?" Hunk asked. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know?" Pidge said. "But I think the lions have it in for me today."

"How so?" Hunk asked.

"Well before you came in here to help me, I was readjusting green lion's seat height and the seat literally bucked me off," Pidge said.

"Hahahaha!" Hunk chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Hunk laughed, "I can't help it."

Pidge sighed, marching back up to the small section of Black Lion's leg he had been working on.

Quickly closing the small flap that concealed the pad he had placed the scanner in, he hopped away before black lion even have a chance to shock him.

"Ready for lunch?" Hunk asked making his way up to him.

3


	3. Chapter 3

_**I finally got Chapter three uploaded. I'm really sorry for the sudden delay and I'm afraid there's no way of knowing when I'm going to get chapter four up. I won't have access to a computer all of next week. I'll try to get ch.4 done before this weekend ends but there are no promises. **_

_**GG11**_

Sitting around the castle dining room table, the Voltron Force enjoyed a wonderful home cooked meal prepared by Nanny.

"You've out done yourself this time Nanny," Hunk said shoving a large mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Well eat up. I prepared it thinking of you," Nanny said smiling at Hunk. Her gaze suddenly rested on Keith. "You'd think some people would be more appreciative of an old woman's cooking."

Rolling his eyes Keith said, "I have some business to take care of." He began scooting his chair out from under the table and then stood up.

"What kind of business?" Lance asked noisily as Keith marched to the door.

"Just business," Keith said making his way out.

"Nanny, can you please lighten up," Allura whispered in Nanny's ear who was sitting beside her.

Keith marched through the halls of the castle frustrated. Why the heck did Allura have to be a princess? Why was Nanny such a grouch? Why was life so unreasonable? These thoughts floated through his mind again and again as he walked on through the halls.

"Sir!" The castle guards securing the entrance to the control room saluted him as he walked through the door.

As Keith nodded to the guards, the door closed in front of him. He then turned around to see Lance standing beside Coran at the controls.

"Lance!" Keith exclaimed. "Weren't you just in the dining room?"

Both Lance and Coran turned to face the very confused commander.

An angry glare crossed over Lance's face as he saw Keith standing in front of him, then, as if he had just remembered something important, his stone cold stare quickly changed to a pleased smirk.

"Commander Keith," Coran greeted him.

"Why would you say that?" Lance asked crossing his arms.

"Because…never mind," Keith said making his way up to the controls. "Coran, Pidge told me to monitor Black Lion from here before we take off for practice."

"Why doesn't he do it?" Coran asked.

"When I asked him, he said something about the lions being out to get him and he doesn't want to get shocked again," Keith said.

Coran raised an eyebrow, "Could it have something to do with the new technology?"

"I don't know anything about it," Keith said.

"Well, I'll see you all later," Lance said uninterested on what they were talking about. He began making his way to the door.

"Lance!" Coran exclaimed. "You said you'd help me with these bills. Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Lance said as he walked out the door.

Keith stared skeptically at the door and then said, "That was rude.

Lance walked through the large hall trying to find his way around the huge castle. A quiet beep was suddenly heard from the watch on his wrist. This caused him to leap into a small closet. Seconds after he had slammed the door shut a small green light began spinning around him. It was at this minute that Lotor's small disguise peeled off.

"Insolent scrap metal!" he nearly shouted at the watch. He had stolen this little devise from Hagar's lab. It was designed to change the wearer's appearance into any other person's. The only problem was it could easily time out in the middle of a crowd. Luckily for Lotor, it had done so when he was alone.

After a few moments of waiting for the watch to recharge, he pressed the small button on the right of the watch.

The green light swirled around him and once again his appearance changed to look like Lance.

Seconds after this had happened, the closet door was opened by a very surprised janitor.

"Lieutenant Lance!" the Janitor exclaimed. "Hiding from the Royal Governess again?"

"Um…sure," Lotor said shrugging.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her you were here," the Janitor said snatching a small broom that rested beside Lotor.

Lotor nodded his head as the Janitor shut the door. He waited ten seconds before he made his way out the closet.

"I can't believe you Lance," Allura said as she and the real Lance made their way to the control room hastily. "Forgetting your promise to Coran."

"I'm sorry," Lance said. "I totally spaced it."

They quickly made their way into the control room seeing Keith and Coran sitting at the controls.

"Coran! I am so sorry!" Lance exclaimed making his way up to the two of them.

"You should be," Keith said folding his hands. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses and are now apologizing for what you said."

"Yeah I know I can't believe I forgot! I feel so bad! You know when you forget something important like going and forgetting something and then looking in the refrigerator, ok no that's Hunk. What are we talking about again?" Lance asked.

Both Keith and Coran exchanged confused looks.

"Keith and I finished them without you," Coran slowing said. "It's alright."

"What do you say we get some practice in before sunset," Allura said changing the subject so the Lance and Keith wouldn't argue.

Keith nodded his head.

"And since Lance decided to be a pain in the butt today, I'll give him the job of rounding up Hunk and Pidge," he said.

"How many times am I going to have to say sorry?" Lance asked as he marched to the door.

"As soon as you learn how to be respectful to your Advisers!" Keith shouted after him.

Out side the door Lance said, "Note to self, don't forget anymore."

Lotor watched hatefully as the five lions formed into Voltron. Oh how he wanted to blast that robot into a million pieces.

One thing that he did notice was a small spark of purple electricity shooting from Yellow Lion to Red Lion as they sprang up in their triangular arrow shaped positions. Something he had never seen happen to the Lions but if he remembered this phenomenon correctly, he had seen this happen to a few of Hagar's robeasts after she had installed a new technology in them that the Drule Empire had just developed. He would definitely check that out when he got the chance.

"Lotor!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice shout angrily.

He nearly jumped five feet from surprise.

"Lotor you idiot!" Hagar's voice was heard again.

This time Lotor felt something hard hit him in the head coming from his right.

"Hagar what are you doing?" Lotor almost screamed rubbing the bruise on the side of his head that the rock that had just been thrown at him had caused.

He then glanced to the right to see the witch standing a few feet away within a small group of trees.

"You should have done as I said Lotor!" Hagar growled.

"Obviously you don't see that I have a total advantage over the Voltron Force!" Lotor spat out. "Do you know what I can do disguised as-"

"You're going to try to kidnap the Princess or at least attempt to!" Hagar shot back. "But in the end your plan will be foiled and your mission unsuccessful!"

"I'll-I'll prove to you that I'm not here to Capture Allura!" Lotor shouted, though this wasn't true he now desired to prove Hagar wrong.

"Humph! I'll believe it when I see it," Hagar roared in disbelief. "But if what you're saying is true, then I suggest you take this!" She handed Lotor a small earpiece. "Put it in your ear and don't take it out."

Lotor rolled his eyes.

"Just watch, witch, I'll show you," he said placing the earpiece in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was able to get chapter four done before tomorrow and I'm so happy about that. I'll be gone for the rest of the week so chapter five will be submitted in a time that only God knows when. I appreciate the patience all of my readers have. I really do! Thank you so much. **_

_**GG11**_

It was the next day and the Voltron force had decided to do a little Judo training outside the castle while Nanny was off in the village. They stood around a small lake as Keith explained an easy approach to use when in a fight, to Allura as the other three practiced some moves a few feet away.

"It's important that you don't lose your balance when in these kind of situations," Keith explained. "It's also essential to stay focused on your surroundings as well. When in a fight, you need to keep your priorities straight and be one step ahead of your opponent or in some cases opponents."

Keith stopped talking when he glanced at the Princess. Seeing that she was no longer watching him or paying attention, but instead was staring out at the lake with distracted eyes, he said, "Princess you need to be taking note of what I'm saying."

Allura peeled her eyes from the water. She was having a hard time listening to him. For one, the way he was talking sounded to business like. She longed for the two of them to be lying beside the lake talking about something other than an encounter with their enemies. Also she was irritated at how casual he talked to her after pretty much smashing her heart into a million pieces.

"Keith can we do this another time?" she asked him.

"It's rare that Nanny goes into the village, and speaking of that, do you know what she is doing?" Keith asked.

Allura shrugged glancing back at the water.

"Princess we need to focus," Keith said crouching down next to her. "If you want to get plenty of practice in, we need to…Princess are you listening?" He reached out placing his hand on her shoulder.

Allura shook it off causing Keith's spirits to fall. He glanced at the ground shaking his head.

"Allura please don't do this."  
>"How many times are you going to tell me to do that?" Allura asked.<p>

Turning so he was completely facing her Keith said, "I'm sorry but this has to stop."

"Alright Keith, if that's what you want," Allura said. "I won't bug you about this dispute anymore."

Keith was surprised at how hard what she had just said hit him. It must have been that deep down he didn't want Allura to stop being mad at him for what he did; possibly because he was furious with himself too.

"Allura, I-"

"Well practice makes perfect then," Allura said hopping from the ground.

Keith watched her move into the battle stance he had shown her earlier. 'Why did she have to be so perfect?' he thought, 'perfect for me.'

He slowly rose to his feet ready to teach the delicate Princess how to fight.

"Hey you guys wa'na hit the beach after we finish up?" Lance asked strolling up to Keith and Allura.

"We need to finish first, Lance, so please don't make any distractions," Keith said.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind, I was thinking you could all teach me today," Allura said.

Keith's frown became even deeper. It had always been him teaching Allura by himself, borrowing the other guys when he needed someone for Allura to practice on. He had a feeling he had made a huge mistake. How on earth was he going to fix this?

Lance shrugged, "Ok then." He quickly gestured to Hunk and Pidge behind him to come over to them.

After they were all situated, Pidge began showing Allura a few extra stretches to do before actually fighting.

"They help build a little more flexibility and stimulate the muscles," Pidge said as he and Allura began the stretches.

"I see," Allura said. "So they're optional?"

"I'm the only one who does them but I think everyone else should too," Pidge said.

When they had finished the stretches, the five of them stood in a circle all in a Judo battle stance.

"Pick your opponent," Lance said to Allura.

"You," Allura said pointing to Lance.

Nodding Lance said, "Alright then."

The two of them marched into the middle of the circle.

"Today we'll be practicing-"

Suddenly a loud alarm was heard from the castle as red lights lining the roof flickered off and on.

"What's that mean?" Hunk asked.

"Gas leak!" Pidge exclaimed.

He suddenly shot forward without thinking bumping into Keith. Losing his balance, Keith fell over onto Allura. The two toppled over falling to the ground.

It was at that moment Keith found himself on top of the Princess. Both Keith and Allura's cheeks became a dark cheery red.

Keith glanced down at the Princess and said, "I…I'm so sorry, I-"

The two locked eyes gazing intensely. If it wasn't for certain circumstances the two might have shared a kiss.

Peeling her eyes away from Keith Allura said, "We'd better follow the others."

Both raced after the other three pilots into the castle to find several guards had passed out from the gas leak.

After the five pilots had done a full scan of the castle they met in the control room.

"How did this happen?" Allura asked, "The castle has never had a gas leak before."

"I was scanning the boiler down in the engine room and found one of the pipes had been sliced into two," Pidge said.

"Who would have done such a thing?" Allura asked.

"I don't know," Pidge said.

"We should do a full inspection of the guards," Keith said. "I'll go initiate that right away." He turned around leaving the room.

"Where is Coran?" Allura asked.

"There were only a few rooms that were contaminated by the gas leak and seeing he isn't here with us, I'm lead to the assumption that he could have been in one of them," Hunk said.

"But we pretty much covered every room in the castle," Lance said. "He was nowhere to be found in any of the ones contaminated or uncontaminated."

"Has anyone checked the tunnels below the castle?" Allura asked.

"I don't think so," Pidge said. "Could the gas leak have reached down there?"

"And if he was there while that happened, that would explain why he isn't here," Lance said.

"We'd better go check it out," Hunk said.

"You stay here," Lance said to Allura. "If there is a gas leak down there then we need to filter the air before you come down."

Lotor stood in a small quiet corner in the castle where he thought no one could see him. He had hoped to cause more trouble for the Voltron Force when he had messed with the pipes. He leaned on the wall playing with his watch changing from Keith to Lance to Hunk to Pidge and one time he even turned into Nanny though he felt awkward so he didn't do that again.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Lotor refrained from changing into the next Voltron pilot. He ended up remaining with Keith's appearance.

He silently slid out from the corner he was in. Seeing Lance, Pidge, and Hunk strolling in his direction he tried his best to imitate Keith's serious frown he often wore.

"Hey Keith," Lance greeted him as the other two moved on in the hallway sending him a pleasant smile. "I thought you were inspecting the guards."

"I'll do it later," Lotor said shrugging.

"Um…ok, you wa'na help us scan the tunnels then?" Lance asked.

"No," Lotor said.

"Since when do you not-"

"I don't want to help you!" Lotor snapped.

"Geesh!" Lance exclaimed. "Are you still mad about me not helping Coran? People forget sometimes you know. You need to-"

"Just shut up and stop talking to me," Lotor growled. "Your voice is giving me a headache. You always give me a headache."

Lance scowled.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a crap!" He then began stomping away through the hall after Hunk and Pidge, steam flying out of his ears.

"You ok?" Pidge asked him when he caught up.

"Keith needs to chill. All I said was hello and then I asked if he wanted to help us scan the tunnels and I'm going to kill him!" Lance ranted out.

"Whoa whoa slow down," Hunk said. "He's probably in a bad mood."

"Probably in a bad mood…what kind of an argument is that? He's obviously still mad about-"

"Lance! Before you blow a fuse, take a deep breath and count to ten," Pidge said.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lance apologized. "I'll take my anger out on him later."

Keith stood before the last five guards he was inspecting. So far he had found nothing suspicious. He had yet to review the footage from the security cameras though.

When he had finally got to the last guard he asked the same questions he had been asking the other guards.

"Where were you at twelve hundred hours?"

"At my post sir," the guard answered. "Just ask anyone in my-"

"That's enough," Keith said. He was getting tired of asking the same old questions every five minutes and getting the same answers every time. Besides, Joey, the guard he was questioning at the moment, was his bud from the academy. He knew for a fact Joey didn't do it. "You can go."

Joey smiled. "Good luck finding the crook."

"Thanks," Keith said as the two of them rose from their chairs.

Keith then made his way down to the security room where all the security cameras in the castle were hooked up to.

When he got there he flipped through the footage until he came across the boiler room and when he had backed it up to the exact time the event had taken place, he got the surprise of his life.

There on the monitor he saw himself cutting the pipe with his own sword.

Keith's mouth dropped down to the floor as he stared in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so so so so so so so sorry about the long wait. Please please please forgive me. I guess that's what happens when you go away from home where you don't have access to a computer. **_

Keith rewound the footage on the camera at least one hundred times.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked leaning back in his chair running his hand through his hair.

How could he have done this? He hadn't even gone in the engine room that day and he was with his friends when it happened. This was impossible.

"Find anything?" Coran's voice was suddenly heard from behind him.

Keith glanced over his shoulder to see him standing behind his chair. "Yeah I found something but I'm not sure how to describe it."

"What does that mean?" Coran asked bending over to look at the monitor.

"Before I show you, I just have to say that I was with the rest of the Voltron Force at the time. Just ask them and I swear, Coran, I never went into the engine room today."

"Are you going to show me or hold me in suspense for the rest of the day?" Coran asked.

Keith nodded and turned back to the monitor pressing the play button.

Coran watched the footage intensely, his expression unchanging. He then glanced at Keith.

"I didn't do it, Coran!" Keith made clear. "I can prove it."

Coran scowled, "You are under arrest."

"What?" Keith exclaimed. "Coran-"

"I'm calling the guards," Coran said.

After being handcuffed and thrown into the dungeon, Keith found himself surrounded by the rest of the Voltron Force; the very confused Voltron Force.

"What the heck is going on?" Lance asked him from the other side of the bars.

"I don't understand," Allura said. "He was with us at the time."

"Apparently the footage says otherwise," Keith said from inside the cell.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Pidge said.

"It makes perfect sense," Lance said. "Keith was so mad at me for not helping Coran, that he took his anger out on the pipes."

Everyone stared at him for a moment with raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked. "Why would I still be mad about-"

"You practically blew up on me when I asked you if you wanted to help us with clearing out the tunnels!" Lance shouted.

Keith stared at Lance for a moment. First he saw himself doing something on a recording that he didn't remember doing and now Lance was accusing him of something he knew he didn't do.

Keith glanced at Allura, "I honestly don't remember doing that either."

"We have the footage on the tape to prove you chopped the pipes," Coran suddenly snapped stepping beside Allura. "You can't say-"

"I get it!" Keith shouted.

Tired of the whole situation, Allura turned around to leave the dungeon followed by Coran.

Once they had existed and had made their way back into the castle, Coran slipped inside the nearest bathroom pressing the button on his watch.

Lotor then changed back into Lance. A more appealing individual than Coran would be to the princess.

Lotor then hurried out of the bathroom and marched back up to the princess.

"Hey Lance," Allura said turning to face him. "I'm so confused. What on earth is going on? How does this make any sense? I'm getting to the bottom of this and you're going to help me!" She grabbed Lotor by the shoulders rocking him back and forth.

Lotor found himself backing up from her which was a first. Mostly because she had practically fractured his shoulders.

She then whirled around stomping off furiously.

Lotor stared after her, without moving extremely surprised.

"Well we might as well practice a little," Lotor heard Lance say as he, Pidge, and hunk approached.

Lotor quickly pressed the button on his watch changing back into Coran. Just as the three came into view, an idea suddenly popped into his head.

As they passed by, Lotor jumped beside Lance holding him back.

"Hey Coran what gives!" Lance exclaimed.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lotor asked.

"Yes anything to make up for what I did to you guys earlier. Even though I don't think it's that big of a deal, I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore!" Lance said. "What kind of favor?"

"Could you come with me to the dungeon one more time?"

"Why?"

"Just come on," Lotor said dragging Lance back down to the dungeon.

When they entered in the dungeon, Lotor led Lance beside Keith's cell.

"What are we doing?" Lance asked.

"Hey what's going on?" Keith asked as Lotor opened up the cell but before anyone else could reply Lotor shoved Lance into the cell and slammed the door closed.

"Hey!" Lance exclaimed as he hit the floor. "Coran what the heck are you doing?"

Keith leaped to his feet and sprinted beside Lance as Lotor turned around to leave the dungeon.

Pidge, Hunk, and Allura stood in the control room waiting for Lance. They were going to practice one more time that day without Black Lion.

"I just don't know what to say," Pidge said. "I didn't find anything to prove any manipulation to the footage and, Hey Lance."

Lotor had changed back into Lance's appearance and was ready to take over one of the Lions. He nodded to greet the three pilots.

At that moment they sprinted to the Lions with Lotor taking Black. Once they had all made it to their Lions, Hunk asked, "Hey Lance, why aren't you in Red?"

"I decided to take Black since Keith is out," Lotor said smiling evilly. This was perfect. He knew he had the Voltron Force at his disposal. He reached up to the ear piece Hagar had given him turning it on. At the same time he flipped the switch to cut communications with the other pilots.

"What is it Prince?" Hagars harsh voice was heard through the ear piece.

"You'll never guess what I've accomplished," Lotor said.

"Let me guess, you failed and are coming home to-"

"No witch, I have not failed!" Lotor nearly shouted. "I have Black Lion in my control."

There was a pause for a moment and then a loud outburst of laughter was heard.

Anger was suddenly spilling out of Lotor. "It's true witch. Stop mocking me!"

"Hahahahahaha I'm sorry I just can't believe this," Hagar chuckled.

Lotor rolled his eyes but when he did, something caught his gaze. Drowning out Hagar's constant insults, Lotor looked closer to the monitor on his left.

He remembered the spark of purple electricity that shot from Yellow Lion to Red. He also remembered the small monitor Hagar had in her lab when she had done some experiments with her robeasts. The monitor in black lion was identical to the one in her lab and the electricity he had seen was identical to the electricity that shot through the robeasts. He had ignored most of what she had said about it out of annoyance but he had caught what she said about the technology she was using. She had said she could control anything that the technology was installed into.

How the Voltron Force got their hands on this was a mystery but he was extremely pleased that they did.

"HAGAR!" Lotor shouted to get her attention.

"What?" Hagar exclaimed.

Lotor explained about the technology and how he knew they had the Voltron Force.

"I…are you sure it's the same-"

"I'm positive witch!" Lotor cut her off.

He then switched the speakers back on so he could break the news to the Voltron Force.

"Lance!" Allura nearly shouted. "Why did you cut communication?"

"Dear Princess," Lotor said. "Calm down my love so I may explain-"

"Lance, stop this right now!" Allura yelled. "Why are you being such a butt hole?"

Lotor scowled, "Allura-"

"Seriously, I am not in a good mood right now! I've had a really hard week and you just made me twice as mad with your little joke!" Allura spat out.

"Wow Lance you've really done it this time!" Hunk said.

Lotor sat back. "May I please tell you that-"

"No I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth!" Allura snapped.

"How dare you tell me to be quiet!" Lotor shot back. "You and your planet are mine Allura and there's nothing you can do!"

Allura's face suddenly popped up on the screen. "Excuse me!"

Lotor quickly pressed the button on his watch changing back into his own appearance.

A look of disbelief crossed over Allura's angry but pretty face.

"Lotor!" she cried in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope that wasn't too long of a wait! I'm so sorry if it was. I would like to start uploading twice a week. Possibly on Saturday and Wednesday if that's ok with everyone. Anyways here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy! **_

_**GG11**_

Allura couldn't believe her eyes. Lotor was sitting on the seat of Black Lion right there on the monitor. He was sitting in Keith's chair! Allura could tolerate Lance doing so but Lotor! Not in a thousand years!

"Lotor?" Hunk asked. He had not seen Lotor's transformation because he did not have a visual since Lotor was blocking the signal. "Lance, you just got burned!"  
>"I am Lotor you fool!" Lotor snapped.<p>

"What have you done with Lance?" Allura growled.

"You'll probably find out soon enough Allura, but for now I think I'll claim you as my own," Lotor hissed.

"What the heck is going-"

Allura didn't hear the rest of Pidge's sentence because her Lion was suddenly being attacked by Black.

"Lance, what the hell are you doing?" Hunk shouted after seeing the scene.

Allura quickly hit the switch to send a missile at Black Lion. When it collided with Black, the missile sent it crashing a few meters away.

Lotor scowled at the image of Allura on the monitor and shouted, "Don't fight me! I-"

His lion was suddenly pinned down by both Green and Yellow Lions. Hunk and Pidge had suddenly realized that Allura wasn't kidding.

"I don't believe this!" Pidge shouted. "How did he-"

"Shut up fools and get off of me!" Lotor shrieked.

"And why would we do that?" Hunk asked.

Lotor quickly turned on the monitor so he could see Hunk and then growled, "You are all doomed! I will destroy you all!"

At that moment Blue, Green, and Yellow Lions suddenly froze up not responding to their pilot's commands. Along with that, the same purple electricity that sprang from Yellow Lion to Red earlier, suddenly began springing around the Lions.

"Hey! What's going on?" Pidge asked, his fingers bouncing around the controls.

Lotor sneered knowing Hagar had done her part by taking control of the Lions using the technology that had been installed in them.

"I told you, you were doomed! Your lions are in my control!" That wasn't necessarily true. They were technically in Hagar's controls but that didn't matter. He had them and he knew it.

****  
>Lance had been pacing the prison cell ever since he had been shoved in by "Coran".<p>

"Lance, you're tiring me out just looking at you," Keith said. "You're giving me a headache."

"I know I give you a headache. You made that clear earlier," Lance mumbled.

"What?" Keith asked scratching his head. "Is there anything else I did that I'm not aware of?"

"Probably," Lance said. "I've got to get out of here!" He grabbed onto the bars separating him from freedom. "What did Coran push me in here for? I could ring his neck at the moment!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Keith said.

"What kind of a reason would that be?" Lance exclaimed.

Suddenly the two heard a loud crash coming from outside. The odd thing was that they were a few meters underground and it would have had to be loud for them to hear it.

"What was that?" Lance asked quickly.

Keith leaped to his feet and marched up to the cell door. Once he got there he pulled out a small key from his white boot.

Lance stared at the key in utter disbelief. "You had that this whole time!"

A humorous smile found its way over Keith's face. "I just remembered."

"Y-you-you but you had it the whole time! And now just remembered. Whatever, just get us out of here!"  
>The next thing the two of them were doing was sprinting back up to the castle still unaware of what had made the loud noise.<p>

"Keith! Lance!" they suddenly heard Coran shout from behind. Both skidded to a halt at the sound of his voice.

"Coran!" Keith exclaimed. "Listen I know I should have stayed in the cell but-"

"Let me tell you something!" Lance shouted grabbing onto Coran's collar. "I don't know what you were thinking when you pushed me into that cell but I-"

"Lance stop yelling!" Coran yelled back peeling away from Lance's hold. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"What? You pushed me into Keith's cell without a reason!" Lance exclaimed.

"Pushed you into Keith's cell-I most certainly did not and what is this about Keith having a cell? Do you mean a prison cell?" Coran asked confused.

"You threw me into the dungeon after you saw the footage on the camera," Keith said.

"And then pushed me in for no reason," Lance mumbled.

Coran stared at the two of them puzzled at what they had just told him. "I've been with Nanny the whole day out in the village. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Keith and Lance exchanged looks.

Suddenly the same crashing sound was heard a second time.

"We'd better go see what that was," Keith said.

The three of them then hustled outside to see what the commotion was and to their surprise Black, Blue, Green, and Yellow Lions were lined up facing the Castle. The crashing sound had been the sound of Red joining the party.

What was most disturbing about the scene was the hundreds of Drule battle ships covering the sky, and resting on the ground among the five Lions was Lotor's little ship.

When Keith saw Allura, Pidge, and Hunk tied up at the feet of the Loins, he forced himself to hold in a roar of anger.

"How did this happen?" Coran asked. "One minute it was peaceful and the next…this!"

Keith was able to hold in the shout but was unable to control his anger. Lotor was standing behind his three friends sneering down on them. He suddenly reached down and picked Allura up holding his laser sword at Pidge and Hunk's necks as he untied her.

Keith shot forward ready for the kill.

"Keith wait!" Lance called out but his effort to stop his enraged friend was no use. Keith was sprinting towards Lotor at full speed ready to lunge with his sword at his enemy.

Seconds before Keith had swung his weapon, a blast of black energy came out of nowhere slamming into him. He fell to the ground with a thump, dropping his blade.

"Hahaha!" Hagar's exasperating laugh came from behind him. "Well done my Prince," she hissed. "I have to say that I am impressed."

Lotor marched forward pulling Allura behind him right up to weakened Keith. "How did that feel?" he mocked.

Keith glanced up in Allura's pleading eyes. He had to do something. But what?

"Monster!" Allura shrieked as Lotor pulled her in for a victory kiss. Keith couldn't stand watching Lotor the looser even touch his Princess. Just before Lotor had given poor Allura a taste of his saliva, Keith sprang to his feet snatching Lotor's sword right out of his hands before the blue butt face could even react.

Lotor looked startled at first but soon hatred spilled into his snake like yellow eyes. He slowly released Allura seeing his own blade inches away from his face.

"Call the army off!" Keith ordered as Allura stumbled behind him for protection. "And release my friends."

Lotor's sneer suddenly reappeared across his blueberry of a face as if an idea had just popped into his demented brain.

"I'll make you a deal," he growled.

"We don't' make deals with jerks like you!" Keith shouted.

"No no I think this will be fun," Lotor leered.

Keith shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it won't be."

"I'm pretty sure it will," Lotor said backing up a few steps after Keith moved the sword closer to his face. "Your Lions are in my control and seeing that your planet is practically surrounded by-"

"What do you mean our Lions are in your control?" Keith snapped.

"And seeing that your planet is practically surrounded by my fleet of war ships, I think you have no choice but to agree to my deal that I am about to propose," Lotor finished.

"What do you want Lotor?" Allura spit out from behind Keith.

"I'll give the two of you a one hour head start. You run as fast as your little feet can carry you and I'll track you down after times up," Lotor explained. "If I haven't found you by tomorrow I won't kill you," he said pointing at Keith. "But that doesn't mean I won't take you as my own Allura."

"I have a sword at your head!" Keith shouted. "You-"

"have swords at your friends' heads. What's it going to be?" Lotor asked.


	7. Chapter 7

_**And here is Chapter seven. Chapter eight will be up on Wednesday. If not, it will be Tuesday or Thursday. I just remembered I have something going on that day. I'll try to get it Tuesday if I can't get it uploaded Wednesday. **_

_**GG11**_

Sprinting as fast as they could into the mountains, Keith and Allura ran for their lives. What was going to happen to them if Lotor found them? What if he never did?

Even after their recent arguments, Keith and Allura held hands as they ran through the forest, mostly for protection though. Keith did not want to lose the Princess.

"Keith!" Allura gasped, dragging behind him. "Keith, please stop for just a moment!"

Hearing the princess' cries, Keith came to a halt. "What is it, Princess?"

"I just need a break," Allura panted, "just for a moment."

Keith glanced behind her. They had been running for at least twenty minutes which meant they still had forty minutes to go before Lotor came after them. Keith didn't trust him and he had his suspicions that he would be in hot pursue of them before the time he had said he would come after them.

"We get one minutes Princess," Keith said. "We can't wait any longer than that."

Allura nodded still breathing hard.

The minute seemed like the fastest piece of time Allura had ever been through. It was as if time itself was against them, which in reality, it was considering they only had forty minutes until Lotor came after them.

"Ready?" Keith asked her.

Allura nodded her head even though she knew she could use at least thirty more seconds. The two of them then shot forward still holding hands.

Allura found herself wondering how far they were going. They couldn't run forever. They would need to eat and rest. The next thought that invaded her mind was that Lotor had both Pidge and Hunk. Whether he had captured Lance and Coran was a mystery. Maybe they could help Keith and her from getting caught. Maybe.

When Keith was sure the forty minutes had passed he did his best to find a hiding place. When the two of them came across a small pond, he searched desperately for some kind of cave.

"Help me look!" he exclaimed to Allura who stood watching him do so. Allura glanced up at the sky expecting to see Lotor's ship hovering above them. She jolted forward and began to search.

After about five minutes of looking she said, "I don't think there's anything here."

"But there has to be. We need to find a hiding place near water! It's the only way," Keith exclaimed.

Then suddenly something caught his eyes. Beyond Allura stood a small place where a small group of trees came together closely. If the two of them could fit into the space they might be able to use that as a hiding place.

"Over here!" Keith sprinted to the small opening in the trees.

Allura glanced up at the sky once more before she followed him over to them.

"It's not a cave but it'll hide us," Keith said. "It may even be more unlikely that Lotor will look in here."

"What if it rains?" Allura asked.

"Then we'll just have to grin and bear it," Keith said.

"What if it gets really cold?" Allura asked.

Keith sighed. "Then we-"

"What if-"

"No more 'what ifs'" Keith shouted.

"What if I don't want to go in there with you? Or even be here alone with you?" Allura yelled.

Keith refrained from showing the emotion she had just caused to run through him. And he thought he had broken her heart. Well she was pretty good at doing that to him to. Of course, that was his fault but that was beside the point. All he knew was they needed to hide.

"We can discuss this later!" Keith cried. "Right now we need to hide!"

Allura knew very well that the two of them needed to hide right away so she submitted and crawled into the small group of trees. Before following her in, Keith snatched some broken branches off the ground and did his best to conceal the entrance so that they could get in and out, yet a person wouldn't be able to see inside when passing by.

When he had settled down beside her, he could see that tears were well on their way to flow down Allura's face.

He had no idea what to do. Should he talk to her? Stay on his side and keep quiet?

"Keith." She spoke first giving him leeway. "I, I'm really sorry when I said I didn't want to be here with you."

Keith shrugged. "No big deal. I deserve it."

"Yeah, you do," Allura said drawing circles in the sand. "You really do."

Keith glanced up at her. "Well not that much."

Allura met his eyes. "I have a great idea. If you don't want to deserve my distain, don't tell me that you love me and then take it back afterwards."

Keith gulped. He really didn't want to get into that subject. Yet, he was still furious with himself. How could he do this to her? When he told her he loved her, all he cared about was giving her the world and that was what he wanted to do now.

A mixture of different feelings was welling up inside him. He wanted to take back his take back and at the same time he wanted to remain just friends for honorable purposes but he was beginning to wander what the honorable thing to do was.

"Allura," Keith said. "I…I'm so confused."

"Me to," Allura said.

"I'm sorry, I mean Princess," Keith said.

"It's ok," Allura said. She knew she would probably be spending lots of time with him now that they were hiding in a small crowded little space alone together. Fighting was not an option.

"You hungry?" Keith asked.

"Not really," Allura answered. Even though the two had gone for a full out sprint for the past hour, neither of them felt any hunger pains, mostly because both were too caught up in their emotions to feel them.

"I hope Pidge and Hunk are ok," Allura said.

"I'm sure they are," Keith said reassuringly, though he had a hard time believing Lotor would keep them in his custody without doing something cruel. "What we need to worry about right now is not getting caught," Keith said.

"We have to do something," Allura said.

"I know, but what exactly would we do?"

"We have to somehow get to the Loins and figure out how Lotor got them in his control."

Keith nodded. "But how Allura."

"I don't know. We've never been this lost before. Have we?"

At that moment the two of them heard the sound of space crafts flying overhead.

Allura jolted into Keith's lap out of fear holding onto him as tight as she could. Keith didn't fight her off. All he ever wanted to do was hold her. And if holding her meant this then he was willing to do it. As the sound of the ship faded away, Allura glanced up into Keith's eyes, hers growing wide as the two of them gazed at each other. Before either of them could say anything else, their lips met.

Lance and Coran hid on the opposite side of the castle that the Loins and Hagar were on. They had been planning on how they would free Pidge and Hunk and then get to the Loins. But to get to the Loins and fight off Lotor's huge fleet of Drule ships with them, they'd first need to get them back into their control.

"This is insane, Lance!" Coran whispered loudly. "We can't take her on by ourselves."

"I really don't like that witch," Lance said leaning back on the walls of the castle. "What are we going to do?"

Coran led out a groan, "There are no words to say how much I hate this!"

Lance tip-toed over to the corner of the castle and peeked around it. "I have an idea."

Coran jumped forward. "You do?"

"Yup," Lance said smirking. "But I'm going to need you as a distraction."

"What?" Coran exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"You wa'na get out of this situation or not?"

"Yes but…me, as a distraction?"

Lance nodded. "It's you're call."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm posting this on Tuesday because I'm not sure I'll have access to a computer tomorrow. So I hope it's good and I hope you enjoy! **_

Lips locked together, hands entwined; Keith and Allura continued to cuddle together in the small group of trees unable to release the other. Finally, after about a minute, Keith peeled away from the Princess.

"Keith," Allura whispered buried her face in his muscular chest. "Don't ever let me go again."

Keith wrapped his arms around her in a protective motion. The kiss they had just shared had made him take back when he told her he was taking back that he loved her. How on earth did he manage to get himself in this situation so much?

"Never again," he promised knowing taking his love back again would kill her. And not just her, it would kill him too. He couldn't bear to see her hurt again, especially when he was the one who wounded her.

"I love you," Allura said. "So much."

Keith smiled, "I love you too."  
>"I don't care what anyone says. We're meant to be together. Forever Keith. I-"<p>

"Wait Princess-"

"Call me Allura."

"Allura, what do we do about…about you and your throne and-"

"Nobody needs to know about us Keith. It'll just be between you and me. That's the way it should be," Allura said raising her head to place a second kiss on his lips.

"You are out of your mind, Lance!" Coran whispered as loud as a whisper can get.

"Just trust me; it'll be fine," Lance said smirking.

"No it's not!"

Lance sighed. "Coran, work with me here. Now what you need to do is-"

"What if you don't get back to me in time?"

"Then the plan's a dud and we make a new one to free us," Lance said calmly.

Coran let out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a growl. "Let's just get this over with."

The next thing Coran found himself doing was running out into the open before the hundreds of Drule ships that hovered above Arus in the sky.

'That boy's a complete nut' he thought as he jumped up and down attracting the attention of the Drule soldiers guarding Pidge and Hunk.

As the soldiers charged towards him leaving Pidge and Hunk who were still tied helplessly by the Lions, Lance, as quietly as possible, sprinted to their sides.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Mmmmmm!" came Pidge's muffled voice from under the cloth wrapping around his mouth.

"What?" Lance asked as he cut Hunk free.

"Look out!" Hunk shouted pushing Lance to the right. Smashing into where Lance had been moments ago, a large burst of Hagar's black energy whizzed by.

Lance leaped to his feet as soon as he realized what had happened but before he could do anything he saw the shadow of something hovering overhead. He glanced up to see Red Lion seconds away from crushing him and his friends under its foot.

"Come on!" Pidge shouted ripping the cloth from his mouth once Hunk had cut the ropes that had held him captive.

The three shot out of the way just in time.

"I don't suppose you have a plan B!" Coran shouted meeting them as they ran passed him and the Drule soldiers.

"Nope!" Lance shouted back as the four of them dashed into the woods.

"I know a place we can hide!" Pidge exclaimed. "Follow me."

Pidge led them in a circle around the castle from inside the woods, down a small slope, through a clearing, and into the mouth of a cave concealed in several large vines.

"You think they followed us?" Hunk asked as they all settled in the cave.

"They would have caught us if they had," Pidge said. "Wouldn't they?"

"What we need to focus on is getting our Lions back in our control," Lance said.

"I don't suppose you have another foolishly thought out plan," Coran asked dryly.

Keith stroked Allura's face as she fell fast asleep in his lap. He wondered where this new romance the two of them had found would take them. Maybe in a few years they would convince everyone that the Princess of Arus should marry whomever she wished and…no that was pushing his luck.

He sighed. For now, he'd make the best of what the two of them shared.

Hearing Lotor's ship hovering over them again, he pulled Allure closer to him. No way was he going to let Lotor take her away from him. Never! Lotor had crossed the line this time. Making sport out of hunting Allura and him in the woods was the last straw. He was sure Allura was sick of Lotor's constant pursuit of her.

The day was passing by and soon tomorrow would be at hand. Lotor had said he wouldn't kill him if he hadn't found them that day but what good was that?

Keith suddenly felt the hunger pains he hadn't noticed before but there was nothing to eat. He didn't even have any weapons to kill any game with. The best he could do was a small stick lying beside his foot. Before Keith could even try to hunt something, he would have to wait for Lotor's ship to pass by over head.

Keith slowly set Allura on ground and off his lap. He quickly snatched the stick up and peeked out of the small entrance waiting for Lotor to get the heck out of there.

Once Keith was sure the coast was clear he whispered, "I'll be right back," as he planted a kiss on Allura's forehead. He then slowly crept out of the hole. How was he going to kill a deer with a stick? He probably wouldn't even be able to kill a squirrel. Maybe there was some kind of edible plant nearby.

That's when he realized the stream might have something. He hurried to it and watched carefully for any movement that might indicate a fish was there.

"Keith," he suddenly heard Allura's sleepy voice say as she crawled out of the opening in the trees.

Keith put his finger up to his lips signaling her to be quiet. She nodded understandingly.

"I can't believe you haven't found them yet!" Hagars scratchy voice shrieked over the speakers as Lotor continued to hover over the Arusian forest.

"Quiet witch!" Lotor ordered. "You have no room to talk considering those other fools have escaped."

"How…how did you know that? You weren't even-"

"I saw them," Lotor sneered. "They ran below my ship while they were escaping."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I thought if you were so smart you'd get them back yourself."  
>"Grrrrrrr...That was a foolish move. Just like letting the Princess and commander Keith run away into the woods was," Hagar hissed. "Don't you ever think?"<p>

"What are you talking about? I'm having fun tracking them down," Lotor growled.

"Yet you haven't found them and the day is almost over. Also, letting the two of them go into the woods was really stupid. It's obvious there is something between them and-"

"I don't even want to hear this!" Lotor shouted before cutting communication. "Who is she to tell me what to do?"

As crazy and insanely awesome as Lance was, he still wasn't sure if his plan would work. While Coran set out as a distraction the second time, he would confront Red in attempts to get him back in his control and away from Hagar's. Hunk and Pidge would make a b-line into the direction Keith and Allura had gone, doing their best to get Hagar's attention so she would be too busy trying to get them instead of controlling Red. It was just a guess but Lance was sure she was the one controlling the Lions.

If he was able to get Red back then he would go and get Hunk and Pidge back to their Lions.

"Lance, is there a reason you always put me as the distraction?" Coran asked.

"Just a coincidence," Lance said winking at the other two.

"It's kind of strange how you're the only one who's not a distraction," Pidge said crossing his arms.

"Hey, I have the toughest job. If you haven't noticed, Red's a lot bigger than me," Lance said.

"I'm curious to see if this is going to work," Hunk said.

"Let's hope it does," Coran said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am really bad at consistency and I'm sorry once again for the delay! I was soooooo busy this week that I didn't get a chance at a computer. I'll try to get these chapters up on time but I can't promise anything. Again I'm sorry. **_

The sun had gone down and the world outside the small group of trees Keith and Allura were huddling in had fallen into blackness. Luckily, Keith had found a small flashlight in his pocket so the two love birds were not left in the dark. The wind howling outside and the clouds concealing the stars, Keith and Allura found themselves embracing each other tighter each second to keep warm, though they would probably be already doing this even if it wasn't cold out.

"You look so beautiful," Keith said stroking Allura's delicate face.

Allura giggled. "As do you. You look very handsome! Can you believe it took us so long to admit our feelings?"

Keith sighed. There were reasons for that. "Why do you have to be so perfect," he whispered.

Allura's grin grew into a wide smile. "If there's anyone around here who deserves to be called perfect, it's you."

Keith shook his head. "No, I'm far from perfect but you…you don't have one flaw."

"Now you're just trying to butter me up," Allura said playfully grabbing under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked as Allura began to pull it off. "Allura, please, let's not go that far."

Allura released his shirt. "Ok, we won't. Not yet anyways."

Truthfully, Keith was desperately trying to control every bit of hormone in him. Yet he was extremely disappointed that she listened to him to stop. Maybe in the future he'd let loose and show her what love really was. As for the moment, it wasn't the time or place.

"You know you're being melodramatic about this," Allura said turning so her head was resting on his chest.

"How am I being-"

"I don't see why Nanny is so worried about me and you when I'm supposed to marry a prince. You're father is the king of drama."

"Very funny," Keith said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Allura began coiling her legs around Keith's mischievously.

"You know for a naive princess you sure are a trouble maker," Keith said and then placed a kiss on the top of Alura's head.

Allura's thoughts were suddenly directed from the dashing man she was leaning on to her nanny who would probably have a heart attack, hernia, an aneurysm, and a stroke if she found out what Allura was doing at the moment. It was at that moment that Allura's conscience caught up to her and a large amount of dread filled her from head to toe.

"Keith," she said turning to face him.

"What is it Allura?" Keith said placing his hands on her shoulders after seeing the sudden change in her mood.

"What would Nanny do if she found out about us?" Allura asked.

Keith shrugged. "Probably laser blast us."

"That's reassuring," Allura said. "Seriously though."

Keith glanced deep into Allura's beautiful blue eyes. "I'm trying to not worry about it. Let's assume it'll be alright."

Allura smiled. "I hope so. Anyways when do you suppose I can pull your shirt off?"

Keith let out a small chuckle. "When I say so."

"Who made you the boss?" Allura asked.

"I'm pretty sure I was always the boss over that," Keith said. "Allura you're making it very hard to control myself."

A mischievous smile suddenly spread across Allura's face.

"Allura, no, don't even think about it," Keith said.

"Are you insinuating that I'm thinking of something naughty?" Allura asked.

"Really why would I insinuate something like that?" Keith asked sarcastically.

Allura shrugged. "So tell me Keith. Are you ticklish?"

Lance peeked out the small cave. It had become too dark for his plan to go into action. He didn't even have any moon light to help him and the others see.

"It's kind of chilly tonight," Coran said. "I do hope Allura and Keith are ok."

After a moment of thought Lance said, "I'm sure they're alright. Keith can be pretty resourceful and Allura's tougher than she looks."

"We should get to them as soon as we can. Will we begin the plan first thing in the morning?" Pidge asked.

"As soon as Hagar is out. I want her full attention on the two of you," Lance said pointing to Pidge and Hunk.

"What if they are unable to get her attention?" Coran asked.

"We'll get it," Hunk said. "Unless you think you could do better."

"No, no, no, I'm fine with distracting the Drule Soldiers," Coran quickly said.

The next morning Hagar found herself playing with the Lions. She used ever weapon they had and every cool trick they used. She did this just in case the Lions somehow got into the Voltron Force's grasp again. That way she could create a robeast that was able to defend itself from every attack the Lions had. Voltron, on the other hand, she was unable to make the Lions form.

She glanced up at the rising sun. It appeared that Lotor had been unsuccessful with tracking down the Princess and the commanding Voltron pilot. She remembered his promise not to kill Keith if he hadn't found the two of them by the next morning. Like Lotor was going to keep that promise.

Hearing Laser fire from behind, she turned around to see the Drule Soldiers firing at Coran who was running as fast as he could away from them.

"Fool," Hagar hissed. What on earth was that guy doing?

"Hey, whatcha looking at witch?" she suddenly heard someone shout a few feet behind her. Turning once again, she saw Hunk and Pidge standing beside the Lions. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" she asked raising her staff to blast the two of them to next Tuesday.

Seeing her black energy circulating the staff, Hunk and Pidge dashed into the woods, Hagar in hot pursuit behind them.

Hidden behind the safety of the woods Lance glanced from Coran to the Lions. The poor guy was sprinting faster than he had ever before in his life. But once Lance glanced back at Red, he dashed across the open ground to his Lion's side. He then climbed up its leg to its chest and then into its mouth. Once he was inside he sat in his seat turning the key on.

Red came to life at that moment but five seconds after it had, it leaped up into the air, an action Lance had not told it to do.

"Come on Red!" he shouted. "What did that witch do to you?" He used all the muscle in his body to fight his Lion, trying to turn the wheel the opposite direction Red was trying to go. "THIS…IS…NOT…COOL!"

Seconds before Red was about to crash into a large mountain Lance won the battle of what direction they were going and turned Red around. "Phew! That was close."

He glanced at the monitors in an attempt to see if he could find a problem. Then he realized Hagar must have still been paying attention to the Lions or else Red wouldn't be fighting him, unless Hagar wasn't the one who was controlling them. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He looked back and to his surprise purple electricity was spinning around one of the monitors.

"What's going on over there, OH MAN!" When he had glanced back at the screen in front of him he saw the other four Lions flying towards him.

He suddenly got the feeling Hunk and Pidge may have already been caught and that Hagar was definitely no longer being distracted. Not anymore at least.

Lotor sneered as the Drule soldiers tied up Hunk and Pidge. He may have failed on finding Keith and Allura but he had returned just in time to bump into Hunk and Pidge before they had gotten very far. This allowed Hagar to return back to the Lions.

"You're going to fail Lotor!" Pidge shouted. "Just like you always do."

"I suppose you know exactly how you're going to beat me, eh," Lotor hissed. "If you haven't noticed I've got your Lions under my control. Your Princess is in hiding. I'm bound to find her anytime by the way. And you're captured. Who is going to help you?"

"Sire, do you wish for help on finding the Princess and Commander Keith?" a Drule Soldier suddenly asked making his way up to Lotor.

"Absolutely not! I'm going to find them without anyone's help!" Lotor growled. "And just you wait!" he exclaimed pointed at his captives. "I will destroy this planet and the Princess will be mine!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**I've decided to ditch the upload Saturday and Wednesday thing. It's not working. So here's my story for this chapter. When I was writing it I must have pressed the back space button too hard because it wouldn't stop erasing everything. I had to unplug the keyboard to get it to stop and then undo everything. I can't believe I'm not bald, I was so mad! Anyways, here's chapter 10~**_

_**GG11**_

Lance's fingers were all over the place. He was desperately trying to get Red back into his control. He felt that he was the last hope himself and his friends had, unless Keith was planning some drastic rescue but he would have to first rescue himself so Lance pushed that theory aside.

Using all his strength he turned the wheel so Red spun around leaving the triangular formation the lions had formed. As his lion twirled around, it bumped into Blue Lion causing them both to plummet towards the ground. Blue was able to catch itself but Red, still defying Lances's every command, refused to stop falling.

Giving up on turning the wheel, Lance glanced around at the controls looking for something that could aid him. His eyes rested once more on the monitor that the purple electricity had swirled around. Why would it do something like that anyway? Did Pidge know about that?

He ran his hand around the monitor glancing at the scream, in front of him, ever so often, to see how close they were from crashing into the ground. That's when he saw it. Written in tiny print was a Drule symbol signifying where it had been manufactured.

Lance's mouth dropped down to the floor, eyes growing wide, as realization hit him in the face. How did Pidge miss this? Where did he get his hands on it? How did he?

Knowing he needed to concentrate, he pushed any further questions aside and focused on the task at hand. Pidge had said something about this monitor being the place where all the new technology he had installed was hooked up to. Maybe if the Lion was liberated of the monitor the rest of the technology would shut down.

Glancing one last time, at the ground he was moments away from hurtling into, Lance wrapped his arms around the monitor and pulled as hard as he could. Sweat dripping from his brow, he ripped it from its joints.

"Are you sure?" Allura asked as Keith sharpened a rock he had found beside the stream the two sat at.  
>"I'm positive," Keith said. "If we don't do something, who will? If Lance, Pidge, and Hunk had defeated Lotor and had things under control then they probably would have already come to our aid. Lotor must have the upper hand in this one."<br>"But Keith, if you're caught-"  
>"I promise I'll be careful." Allura nodded and then wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his. Keith enclosed his arms around her waist returning the kiss passionately. After about five seconds he pulled away and ran his hand on her face. "I love you." He then placed a second kiss on her forehead.<p>

Allura smiled. "I love you to." She didn't like the idea of Keith going back to the castle to face Lotor alone. Also, she didn't want him to leave her. She couldn't lose him. Especially now. She was planning their whole future in her mind, from the wedding to the children's names that they would have. She often dreamed of small parts of this fantasy before Keith had even told her how he felt. Now that fantasy had grown into reality. All that had to be done now was get this past Nanny and of course defeat Lotor and get the Lions back.

Keith made the finishing touches to the blade of the spear he was creating and then tied it with a vine to the stick he had found earlier. It wasn't the best weapon he'd ever held but it was sturdy and would kill if throne at the right momentum.

"Stay in hiding and don't talk to any strangers," Keith said taking Allura's hand in his.

"Who do you think I'm going to find out here?" Allura asked.

Keith shrugged. "You never know. Stay safe." he placed one last kiss on her forehead and then turned to leave.

Without checking to see if Red had responded to him removing the monitor, Lance through the monitor aside and leaped into his seat. He grasped onto the wheel and turned it with no problem. Red, responding nicely, soared back up into the sky. Just in time to. They had only been a few meters from the ground.

"It worked!" he exclaimed. Now if he could just do the same to the other four Lions. He wished he could somehow communicate with the others to tell them of what he had found out. He didn't want to break the news of the technology to Pidge. He had worked so hard installing it.

That's when he noticed the other Lions were now charging at him again. But this time he was able to fight back. Hagar would haft to fight with one Lion at a time. She couldn't give each one a command at the same time. Lance decided to use this to his advantage.

As Black lunged towards him, Lance navigated Red behind Blue. Black followed Red's course and crashed into Blue. As this happened, Lance quickly fired laser blasts at the two colliding Lions. Both fell to the ground. Pidge and Hunk would have their work cut out fixing the damage Lance was about to cause.

From the ground Hagar glared at Black and Blue Lions which were now lying motionless on the ground. Hagar found herself unable to control both of them. They were to out of whack to even rise from where they had fallen.

"Knock him out the sky, witch!" Lotor, who was standing beside her, ordered pointing at Red Lion.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Hagar hissed.

Pidge sighed. Leave it to Lance to completely demolish the Lions. He was in fact the last person on earth Pidge would put in that situation at the moment. At least Keith would do his best to not fry the Lion's engine. He glanced at Hunk and said, "If we get out of this, you're helping me fix them."  
>"Oh man!" Hunk exclaimed. "Can't you get Coran or something?"<p>

Pidge shook his head. "Yes because Coran is such a good mechanic." He said sarcastically.

From inside Red Lion, Lance steered Red away from the missiles Green Lion had just shot at him. A smile suddenly spread across his face. He quickly navigated Red down towards Hagar's little camp sight.

Before Hagar could give another order to Green and Yellow Lions, Red Lion stomped down in front of her, lasers pointing directly at Lotor.

"Free my friends! Now!" he shouted into the speakers.

Hagar grimaced and glanced at Lotor who stood arrogantly glaring at the laser that was aimed directly at him. He then glanced back at her. "Finish him off!"

Lanced suddenly found Yellow Lion crashing into Red's side at a tremendous speed. Red soared to the right and plummeted onto of a few trees in the forest.

Worried that the same thing that had happened to Black and Blue Lions had happened to Red, Lance hastily made sure everything was alright and to his relief Red got up only with a few dents. Yellow on the other hand had bounced off Red when it had slammed into it and then was hurled farther into the forest. It rested on the ground motionless. Red was a tough old machine.

"That wasn't my fault Pidge," Lance said into the speakers.

"I know," Pidge mumbled.

Keith made his way up to his wrecked Lion. Next to it rested Blue which was in the same state as Black. Keith had quietly returned to the scene unnoticed. He almost wished he had brought Allura along, that way they could retrieve their Lions together. The question was how bad was the damage. He made his way inside Black Lion and hopped into his seat.

He began pressing buttons and switching on switches trying his best to turn the lifeless machine back on. Then he noticed the key was missing from its hole. He glanced around to find the small object. When he spotted it on the far corner of the area, he quickly hopped up and made his way over to it to pick it up.

Then he placed it into the key hole and Black Lion sprang back to life. What on earth did Lance do to you? He wondered about the Lion. Must have been harsh considering the key had fallen out. It was unheard of.

He steered Black into the sky and navigated it towards Red's battle with Green Lion.

"I see you're having quite a ball there," he said switching on communication with Lance.

Lance was almost too stunned to respond. He stuttered, "K-Keith, how did-" he was interrupted by the lasers being fired at his Lion. He quickly dodged them and then continued. "How did you get back here? Where's Allura? How did you get Black to come back on?"

Before answering his friend's questions, Keith quickly fired a few missiles at Green Lion. The missiles collided with it and sent it tumbling to the ground.  
>"Long story. I'll explain later. Let's get Pidge and Hunk back," Keith said.<p>

"Did you take out the monitor?" Lanced asked.

"What monitor?" Keith responded.

Lance explained his theory about the technology Pidge had installed allowing Hagar to take control of the Lions.

When Lance had finished, Keith glanced at the demolished monitor to his right. He examined it closely. When he saw the small Drule symbol he was disgusted. "Let's kick these morons off our planet!"

"When did you learn how to talk like that?" Lance asked smugly.

"When I met you, now let's go!" Keith exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I've read this over about five times and I see that the way it's written it must look like this is the last chapter. No it's not. I'm pretty sure it's not even halfway done. I'm sorry it that seemed like a long wait. **_

Hagar found herself pushing Lotor towards their ship as Red and Black Lions stomped towards them. "Get into the ship Lotor! You're being foolish!"

"Unhand me! I will not withdraw. This is my victory! I am-" Lotor was unable to finish his sentence because of the sudden sting that had just crossed over his left cheek. "Did you just slap me?" he hissed furiously.

"Get in the ship," Hagar urged.

"Yo, is the oversized smurf being rebellious to his mommy?" Lance mocked.

Anger shot through Hagar at that moment. "I am not this fool's mother! Take that back!"

"Um…no," Lance said with a smirk.

"Then you leave me no choice. What better time for you to open my gift than now?" Hagar growled raising her staff.

Before either Lance or Keith could respond, a large purple coffin suddenly emerged from the sky soaring to the ground where Red and Black Lions were.

"Meet my Robeasts fools!" Hagar shrieked.

When the coffin crashed into Arus, the cover opened revealing the hideous present inside. It had one eye and several sharp teeth. It was twice as big as Voltron if he were to ensemble and was completely covered in fire. Huge claws stretched from its four massive arms. Resting in its enormous belt was a gigantic sword and a fiery whip.

The Cyclops slowly rose from its coffin hissing viciously. Burning embers trailed it as it trampled the ground under its feet.

"How ugly can these things get?" Lance asked as he and Keith backed their Lions up.

"We're going to need Voltron for this," Keith said. "I knew I should have brought Allura."

"Way to go Keith," Lance said. "Now what?"

"Now we kick butt!" Pidge's voice suddenly came through the speakers.

"How'd you guys get free…you know what, tell me later, let's show this thing what our Lions are made of!" Lance cried.

Red, Black, Yellow, and Green lions shot forward attacking the Cyclops from all four sides. But before any of them reached it, the Cyclops uncoiled its fiery whip and slashed out at the lions knocking them away.

As the Lions crashed down on the ground, Keith exclaimed, "Our Lions have gone through enough, no thanks to Lance. We need to form Voltron!"

"Well excuse me for getting the Lions back into our control," Lance said, "and where did you leave Allura! We need her right now!"

Keith sighed, "Let's just do our best to defeat this thing!"

The four Lions quickly soared back up into the sky and attacked. Lunging back with its sharp claws, the Cyclops prevented the Lions from touching its burning skin.

"Fire missiles!" Keith shouted.

Missiles shot from the Lions and plummeted into the Cyclops. Collapsing to its knees, it quickly drew its sword and attacked with great speed.

Green and Red Lions were forced to retreat as its sword assaulted the spot they had been moments ago. As the Cyclops was occupied with attacking them, Keith quickly maneuvered Black Lion into the Cyclops' leg causing it to fall once again to its knees.

Pidge quickly followed Keith's example and navigated Green Lion into the Cyclops' side.

"Voltron would be really handy right now!" Hunk exclaimed.

"I should have brought Allura!" Keith cried.

"Did somebody say Allura!" her voice suddenly came through the speakers.

"Allura!" Keith exclaimed. "You're here!" He watched Blue Lion ascend into the sky. "Ready to form Voltron! Activate Interlocks! Dinathers connected! Infracells up! Magathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" the team shouted in unison.

"Voltron!" Lotor shouted in rage. "He was not part of the plan!"

Hagar shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

The five Lions hastily came together forming the massive iron robot. As Voltron smashed down to the ground, the Cyclops backed up a good ten feet.

"Form blazing sword!" Keith cried.

Green and Red Lions smashed together forming the large sword. As the two broke apart, Red held the gleaming object up and lunged with it at the Cyclops who quickly blocked the attack. Yet the huge beast was not quick enough for Voltron's next assault. Voltron's blazing sword pierced through the Cyclops' waste sending Lotor into a huge fit.

"I will destroy you Voltron! I will never give up! Do you hear me?" he shrieked jumping up and down in outrage.

Hagar sighed and then ordered, "Get into the ship. We will continue our assault with the Drule army!"

As Voltron stood over its defeated foe in victory, the Drule army advanced pouring down laser fire and missiles onto the Arusian soil.

The Voltron force hastily attacked the Drule ships avoiding the fire that rained down on Arus.

"There's too many of them!" Hunk cried.

Suddenly several Drule ships began to explode at random. It took the force a minute to distinguish the return fire coming from the castle.

"Coran!" Allura cried.

Voltron quickly averted a large missile that had been shot at him and then turned around sending laser fire at it so it couldn't explode on the ground. Voltron took out several more Drule ships before the massive army began to retreat.

"They're withdrawing!" Keith shouted. "Keep up the good work team!"

Inside Lotor's ship, the Drule Prince crushed a glass of wine in his hands outraged at the turnout of his plan. "I don't believe this!" he growled. "Why do they always beat me?"

"Calm down my Prince," Hagar hissed. "There are other ways."

"You can count on that!" Lotor snarled. "I'll be back soon."

As the Voltron force watched the huge army disappear from view, Pidge said, "That almost seemed too easy."

"I'll take easy over my Lion being in Hagar's hands," Lance said.

"How did that happen in the first place," Allura asked. "and how did you get them back?"

"Pidge," Keith said. "Where did you get the technology?"

"From Galaxy Garrison," Pidge said. "They sent it to me about a month ago."

"Where did Galaxy Garrison get Drule technology from?" Hunk asked.

"We'd better get to the bottom of this, team!" Keith said. "This mission isn't over yet. And Allura I thought I told you to stay in the forest."

"Like that was going to happen," Allura said smiling at the commander whose image was on her screen.

"Well I'm glad you didn't listen or we'd still be fighting Hagar's robeast," Pidge said.

"Lesson today team, listening to Keith isn't always the best way to go," Lance said.

"Shut up Lance," Keith said.

Back in the castle, Pidge began removing the Drule technology right away, before he fixed the damage.

Allura and Keith examined the technology.

"Perhaps we could use this to infiltrate Planet Doom," Allura said. "Maybe if we correct the error of Hagar being able to control the machine these things are installed into they won't detect us approaching the planet."

"It could work," Keith said. "I'll talk to Pidge about it."

"Anyways," Allura said taking Keith's hand in hers. "What do you say we take tonight off and have a little fun?"

Keith swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Allura said pulling him out the door.

"What's up with them?" Hunk asked who had been helping Pidge remove the technology from the Lions.

Pidge shrugged and then said, "Hand me the wrench."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry about the long wait…again! I finally got a change to work on this story. **_

The moon shining and stars twinkling, Keith and Allura made their way through the castle garden. They walked on the grassy path that had large stepping stone embedded in it. Aligning it were tall pearly poles with a beautiful canopy of vines draped on them hanging above the path. Gorgeous crimson, snowy, pink, and orange roses were planted beside the path blowing softly in the wind. Their sent was intoxicating as it spiraled around the air. Planted all around the path were hundred of varieties of flowers, bushes, shrubs, and trees. Brilliantly, the moon's light leaked through the canopy shining on the garden ground.

"It's so beautiful tonight," Allura said stroking Keith's hand which rested in hers. "Look at those stars!"

"You mean the ones up in the sky or the ones that twinkle in your eyes?" Keith asked.

"You said something similar the last time we came out on a walk," Allura said smiling down at the ground. "Right before you told me you loved me."

Keith beamed on her sweetly. "I did, didn't I?"

"And then the next day you took it back," Allura said coming to a halt. They had just come to the end of the green path. Before them stood a large fountain, with a large statue of a lion standing on its hind legs with its paws hanging in the air as it growled viscously. Water poured into the air from the holes that rested by the statues feet. Floating in the water were several white lilies.

"About that," Keith said taking Allura's other hand in his free one. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how much pain I put you through."

Allura shrugged and then sat down on the edge of the fountain. "The time we spent in the forest made up for it. But I will warn you, if you ever take your love for me back again, you'd better learn to sleep with one eye open."

"Is that a threat I hear?" Keith asked sitting beside her.

"More like a promise," Allura said. "Now come here." She pulled her hands away from his and then wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in to press her lips against his.

The two of them moved in as close as they could get to each other as they enveloped in each other's arms.

That night they slept on the ground arms entwined around each other. It seemed even the moon looked down on them with pride as it shone brightly above.

What they didn't know is who had spotted them. It was around 2:00 a.m. when Pidge's eyes grew wide as he gawked at them on the monitor. "What on Arus!" he exclaimed scratching the top of his head. He had been awake the entire night working on the lions when he had come to the control room to check on the radars. He had defiantly not been expecting this.

Coran had fallen asleep on his chair and Keith and Allura were lucky that Pidge was the one who caught them.

He decided not to bring the subject up or even think about it. Better not cause chaos between Allura and Nanny, or Keith and Nanny for that matter. Pidge could just feel the pain Nanny would cause Keith.

Rising from his seat, Pidge quickly turned the monitor off which he had seen the disturbing image. How would he even be able to associate with them the next day?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance made his way into the dining hall the next morning. "Morning!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he entered through the large door.

"Hey Lance!" Keith said almost as cheerful. In fact, it was too cheerful for him. The huge grin and the joyful smile that rested on his face just didn't seem right.

Ignoring the hot pancakes drenched in syrup that rested beside sizzling boiled eggs and delicious smoked ham, Lance narrowed his eyes at his jovial commander. "Hey…Keith," he said suspiciously.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Keith exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "Those birds were sure chirpen today!"

Coughing, Pidge choked down a large bite of pancakes remembering where Keith had clearly woken up. It was obvious that he woke up to birds chirping alright…and Allura. He began to turn red at the thought.

As Lance sat down in-between Coran and Hunk he said, "So…I see someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

Keith chuckled loudly. "Yeah, I woke up on the right side of the "bed" this morning," he said winking at Allura.

Pidge forced himself not to hit himself in the forehead.

Hunk glanced at Lance. "Are you going to eat that or can I-"

Slapping Hunk's hand away from his plate, Lance said, "Don't even think about it!"

"I have more, Hunk," Nanny said. "Help yourself."

"So anyways," Lance said. "What are you going to do about the technology from galaxy garrison?"

Pidge shrugged and then said, "I'm going to first finish a diagnostic I started last night before I do anything else. I found a few affairs-I mean tares in the engines of the Lions that I kissed-I mean missed."

"So from what you had on the diagnostic last night you think things will turn out very hot?" Lance asked.

"Well…things were pretty hot last night," Pidge said doing his best not to look Keith or Allura in the eyes.

"So the damage was pretty severe?" Hunk asked.

"Uh? Oh no it's not that bad," Pidge said. "It'll take me a few days to fix everything the technology messed up."

"Then why'd you say it was hot?" Lance asked.

Pidge glanced at Keith and then back at Lance and then back at Keith once he realized Keith was no longer there. And Neither was Allura.

"Um…I'm going to go get some Advil," Pidge said rising from his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lotor moaned as he sat on his throne within his large ship. Once again he had failed, and once again he was going to have to explain everything about his unsuccessful mission to his father. Oh how he dreaded that. But the biggest disappointment was his failure of capturing Allura. Why was it so difficult to succeed at that? Why?

"Princes Lotor," Hagar hissed from beside his throne.

"What is it!" Lotor growled. "I am trying to figure out how to tell my father-"

"You won't half to," Hagar said. "I have a back up plan."  
>"Uh?"<p>

"It's to capture the Princess and-"

"Allura!" Lotor exclaimed leaping from his seat.

"Sit down," Hagar growled. "It's not for your own disgusting pleasure. We'll hold her for ransom. They'll get her back when they hand Voltron over to us and I don't want you messing anything up with your lustful unreliability."

"But she will be mine Hagar?" Lotor asked. "Right?"

"Of course," Hagar said. "After we have Voltron in our grasp, what is to stop us from taking over Arus and seizing her again?"

"Good," Lotor said sitting back down on his throne. "So what's the plan?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Allura giggled wildly as Keith carried her to the small balcony that hovered beside Allura's bedroom. They had made their escape from the others as quickly as possible and had hurried through the castle halls.

Keith gently set her down on the balcony railing carful do keep a firm hold on her since the way down to the ground was quite a ways.

Allura then placed her hands on his cheeks pressing her lips on his forehead. She then ran her hands down to his neck.

"When you said fun, I was thinking of something way different from last night," Keith said.

"Like what?" Allura asked.

"Dinner, a movie, a walk in the park that didn't involve the things we did."

Allure snigger and then said, "You sure seemed to enjoy it."  
>"Maybe a little too much," Keith said. "We went a little far last night."<p>

"Keith, there is no such thing as too far when it come to-"

Keith placed his hand on her lips ushering her to be quite. "Please Allura, let's wait until we've fully decided what to do."

"I've already decided. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Allura said. "I don't care what Nanny says or anyone else. We belong together."

Keith sighed. "But before we take it any further, let's wait just a little bit longer."

Allura shook her head and then ran her hands down his sides.

"Allura," Keith said removing her hands.

"I did that last night and you didn't mind," Allura said.

"Yes but, I thought I said we should wait until we've-"

"Yeah, yeah," Allura mumbled.

"You are really hard to keep at bay," Keith said.

As Allura hopped off the balcony Keith leaned against it. "Listen Allura. I love you and I don't want to get you in trouble. What if your nanny saw what we did last night?"

_At least he's not taking his love back, _Allura thought.

"Can you image the pain she'd put you through?" Keith asked.

"I really don't care what she says," Allura said turning to face the balcony placing her elbows on it and resting her head on them.

"You are quite the rebel. Good thing it's not Lance you're into. You two would have already run away," Keith said.

It was at that moment that just the thought of Allura and Lance made Keith's blood boil. He could almost feel steam searing out of his ears.

"Ok?" Allura said raising an eyebrow. "Well, whenever you think we've waited long enough why don't you come and talk to me."

She then turned marching towards the door.

"Allura," Keith exclaimed grasping her hand. "I do love you. I'll find a way we can be together."

"We could keep our love a secret. Just between the two of us," Allura said hopefully.

"I'll think about it," Keith said.


	13. Chapter 13

Allura sat on her bed thinking wishfully about her and Keith. It was because of his sincere honorable personality that she found herself crazy over him. But it was also her dilemma. Because of it, he wouldn't do anything dishonorable like having a secret affair with her that would be right under everybody's nose. He was in fact her dilemma, her weakness, and her passion.

"Oh Keith," she whispered. If only he knew how much he actually meant to her. "What do I mean to you?" Was she as precious to him as he was to her? Refusing to be with her was what made her love him all the more.

"Allura," her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Are you alright?" Nanny asked setting a basket of clean laundry beside Allura's walnut colored dresser.

Allura glanced up. She had been clutching a blue pillow that Keith had won for her at a carnival a few months earlier.

"Yes," she answered softly as she sat up on her bed. "I'm fine. Do you need something?"  
>"No child. I'm only in here to put your laundry away," Nanny said. "Now what is the matter Allura? Did something happen today?"<p>

"No nothing happened," Allura lied. "I'm fine. See." She did her best to smile but it was quiet difficult to force her lips to curl up to her ears.

"Alright if you really don't want to talk about it," Nanny said opening the top drawer of Allura's dresser to put some laundry in it.

The truth was, Allura needed to tell someone but Nanny was not the person for the job. She laid back down on her soft bed turning on her side once again holding the pillow close her to chest.

She waited for Nanny to finish placing the laundry into the dresser before she sat up to find the one person she could think of that might understand.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Lance!" Allura called out as she made her way into the control room. From beside Coran, Lance turned to see the Princess entering the room.

"Hey Princess," he said smiling. "What can I do for you?"  
>"Can I talk to you?" Allura asked.<p>

"Bout what?" Lance asked.

Allura motioned for him to follow her out of the room. Lance glanced at Coran shrugging before he made his way after her.

They strolled down the hallway in silence. Lance glanced at the floor not liking the awkward feeling that was between them at the moment. It could have been the depressing atmosphere around Allura that was making him uncomfortable.

"Are…are you…alright?" Lance asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Allura said glancing from the floor to him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lance asked.

Allura came to a halt beside a small living room. She first glanced inside to make sure no one was there before she pushed Lance inside.

Lance wandered to a small couch beside a small window and patted the stop beside him. Allura made her way to the couch and sad down slowly before she fell into Lance's arms with tears streaming down her face.

"Allura," Lance said pushing her away from his chest so he could see her face. "What's going on?"

"Oh Lance," Allura sniffed. "Do you know?"

"No, I have no idea why you're so upset," Lance said.

"No Lance," Allura said. "Do you know about me and Keith?"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I thought it would be more obvious," Allura said.

"I still have no idea…wait…are you two…" a smirk began spreading from one of Lance's ears to the other. "Are you two…together?"  
>"We could be," Allura said. "But he refuses."<p>

"What do you mean he refuses?" Lance asked. "What idiot in their right mind would refuse you?"  
>Nearly choking on a laugh Allura reclined into the couch. "Apparently Keith…though I don't consider him an idiot."<br>"Why is he refusing to be with you?" Lance asked.

"I'm a princess," Allura said angrily. "Why does me being a princess always ruin some part of my life?"

Lance frowned. "How does you being a princess make him refuse you. I'd say that's a bonus."

Allura giggled and then resumed her unhappy state. "It's forbidden for us to be anything other than friends Lance."

"That sucks," Lance said. "Then on the other hand, a forbidden romance. That is a classic."  
>Allura raised an eyebrow at the comment. "A classic?"<p>

"Never mind," Lance said.

Allura shrugged. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Shooting forward leaping from the couch she exclaimed, "Lance!"

"Uh?" Lance asked surprise at her sudden change in mood.

"I just got a brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"Lance, you probably won't go for it but…could you and I maybe fake a romance? Just to make Keith jealous. We would only pretend when he is around and no one else is."  
>Lance scratched the top of his head. "Well...if it gets Keith a girlfriend then sign me up. Though Keith may beat the crap out of me, sign me up."<p> 


End file.
